1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device capable of protecting a hard disc drive therein from being damaged by impacts to the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disc drives (HDDs) are known to be very sensitive to impact. A conventional way to protect the drives is to cushion the drives against shock from impact. However, cushioning the drives cannot provide maximum protection from impact shocks.